


Don't Say I Didn't Warn You

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [38]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: “Don’t say I didn’t warn you” for Caduceus and Beau interaction? Thank youuuuuuu 💙"





	Don't Say I Didn't Warn You

Beau stepped into the kitchen and spotted Caduceus standing by the stove as the teapot started to whistle. She opened her mouth to ask for a cup of tea but paused when she spotted a cup sitting by the sink full of familiar looking, murky purple water.

“This up for grabs?” she asked, picking it up.

“I wouldn’t drink that if I were you,” he said, not looking back at her.

There was a flare of rebellion in her chest that was left over from her childhood and it took everything she’d learned since meeting the M9 to push it down and not start immediately chugging the drink. Still, she couldn’t keep from pouting down at the mug. “Why not?” She leaned forward to sniff it and it definitely smelled like roses.

“You won’t like it.”

“How do you know?”

He finally turned back to look at her with a raised pink eyebrow. “Drink it if you want, but you will wish you hadn’t. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

She sneered at him but knocked it back, taking all the liquid in the cup into her mouth at once. She gagged and threw her head into the sick, sputtering and spitting and trying to rid herself of the taste. “You could have just told me it was soap water!” she yelled, raking her fingernails down her tongue and shivering in disgust. 

He chuckled and started towards her, holding a cup of actual tea and pressing it into her hands when she finally pulled her head out of the sink. “This was a good lesson to learn. Don’t drink random things you find sitting around.” He gave her a friendly kiss on the forehead and stepped around her. “Drink that, it’ll help with the taste.”

Beau wiped at her mouth, still glaring at his back, though even she had to admit that this was all her own fault. She took a tentative sip of the cup he’d handed her and was relieved to find that it was actually tea. 


End file.
